1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contact-type image reading apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image reading apparatus includes a light-receiving element that converts detected light into an electrical signal, and electrically processes an image of an original by detecting light, by the light-receiving element, reflected by the original from which the image is read and converting the reflected light into an electrical signal. In conventional image reading apparatuses that detect the light reflected by the original by the light-receiving element in this manner, some of them cause an image reading unit to come into close contact with the original when the image on the original is read by the image reading unit provided with the light-receiving element, ensure sharpness when the image on the original is read, and achieve a more compact size of the entire apparatus.
For example, in an image read/display device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-115661, an original is set on a display unit and an image on the original is read by an image reading unit in a state where the original is sandwiched between the display unit and the image reading unit. This does not require a drive mechanism when the original is to be read, and it is thereby possible to achieve a more compact and thinner device, prevent the display unit and the image reading unit from damaging each other during transportation because both of them are provided facing each other, and improve portability of the device.
In an image read/display device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H05-145699, an image sensor being an image reading unit and an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) being a display unit are provided so as to be openable and closable, and the image sensor and an original retainer plate are also provided so as to be openable and closable. When an image of an original is to be read by the image sensor, the original is sandwiched between the image sensor and the original retainer plate, so that the original is read. This allows the image sensor and the LCD to be overlapped, thereby achieving a more compact size of the device.
Here, when an image of an original is to be read by an image reading unit, there is a case where not only one side bur also both sides of the original may be read. In the case where the both sides of the original are to be read, generally, one of the sides is first read by an image reading unit, then the original is turned over, and the other side is read by the image reading unit. However, when the both sides of the original are to be read, the turning over the original in this manner is required, or the reading operation of the original has to be carried out twice, which causes the operation at the time of reading to be troublesome.